Scrotum Ball - Futastein Saga
by Appleandboo
Summary: A continuation to the Devlin Lee Saga, and the 2nd Saga in Scrotum Ball, In this Saga we learn of Mario Gonsalves and his experiments to create sex dolls from real people, he has a Futa Fetish and makes one of our heroes from the previous saga into his 'Futastein'.
1. Scrotum Ball - Episode 8

******Scrotum Ball - Episode 8: Futanari Foundations**

In the last episode of Scrotum Ball, our heroes defeated the King of Cunts, Devlin Lee! However, their battle was only just beginning! Devlin Lee was a mere henchman for a new Futa-obsessed Foe, who now had Hawk in his devilish hands, Can our heroes save her before she has a cock attached? Find out now, on Scrotum Ball!

JM: "Alright guys, lets head in!"  
Caleb: "Alright then..."  
Commander Video: "Let's go find Hawk!"

JM, Commander Video and Caleb walked down the corridor, Their radar said Hawk was behind a locked door, Commander Video pounded with all his strength, but it was a very secure door.

Commander Video: "Damn, we need to find another way around."  
Caleb: "There's a flight of stairs, let's go up."  
Commander Video: "But it just says the toilet is up there!"  
Caleb: "We have fuck all else to go."  
Commander Video: "True, let's go then."

Our trio of heroes go up the stairs and peak round the corner, they see a black man in a white lab coat, he had an asian look to him, he walked toward them.

Caleb: "Oh shit, this might get bad."  
JM: "Be quiet man!"  
Dr. Francis: "Who's here?"  
Commander Video: "We are, and we'll kick your ass like we kicked Devlin Lee's!"  
Dr. Francis: "Please don't, I'm only here to do my job..."  
JM: "Hm, I'm not sure if you can be trusted."  
Dr. Francis: "Please man, I'm called Deelin, I was just employed here because I'm a good scientist, I have to act like a massive douche when people of higher rank are around, or I'll lose my job, but it's too late, I already lost it... I messed up taking off this green jumpsuit mans cock and now he's been... disposed off."  
Caleb: "Boogerman?"  
Dr. Francis: "Yes, he came here to stop this before he took out Devlin Lee, he had no idea we linked in with him..."  
Caleb: "So.. where is he now?"  
Dr. Francis: "Not sure, probably not in a recognizable state..."  
Commander Video: "DAMN IT! This needs to end!"  
Dr. Francis: "That's what I think too, I'm going to put an end too this after witnessing this with my own eyes!"  
Caleb: "You seen genuine, Dr. Francis... Any funny business though, and we won't hesitate to kill you."  
Dr. Francis: "Okay, but I can assure you they'll be no problems."  
Caleb: "Let's push onward then!"

Our heroes meet one of Mario's staff, who appears to be friendly. Commander Video and the gang allow him to tag along, but keeping a watchful eye out for some sneaky faggotry!

Mario: "So, we found the perfect cock?"  
Dr Lovence: "Yes, unfortunately it belongs to a swagfag, but it sure is a good cock!"  
Mario: "Allow me to see it!"  
Dr Lovence: "Alright, bring out Daniel, Number One."  
Mario: "She's NOT called Number One, we call her Khylee!"  
Dr Lovence: "Well I'm not used to that name yet!"  
Mario: "She's very special to me, although she's made by terrible Mexican genes, she was my first project that worked on, I started off with regular girls, but they all got boring. Rednecks, Mexicans and even fully artificial, I experimented on them all, but a Vagina got very boring, So I decided to make a futa! Chick with a dick, the one thing that makes me truly horny, and Shae, my Futastein, will be the best thing to happen to me!"  
Dr Lovence: "Ah yes, you did make some troublesome models didn't you sir?"  
Mario: "Yes! Now let's not waste much time, Khylee, bring in this Daniel person!"  
Khylee: "Yes Master."  
Daniel: "Get the hell of my you creeps!"  
Mario: "Haha, let's take a peak in his pants!"

Mario pulls down Daniel's trousers and then his pants, and stares at his cock intently and then leans over and smells it, and gives it a quick lick!

Mario: "Oh my god! Tastes amazing, QUICK GET TO WORK!"  
Dr Lovence: "Alright sir, I'll get right too it!"

Mario now has a penis for his Futastein, time is of the essence! All the ingredients are ready, now they just have to put them together!

Caleb: "Alright then, how do we get past this door down there?"  
Deelin: "Well we use the keycard, I have one on me!"  
Caleb: "Let's go then."

Caleb, Deelin, JM and Commander Video head down the stairs. Deelin opens the door.

Deelin: "Why do you want to go in Mario's office?"  
JM: "Look Deelin, that's where our radar says Hawk is!"  
Deelin: "Hawk?"  
JM: "Our friend, we're looking for her!"  
Deelin: "She might be made into the bosses Futa, we better hurry, once she's been converted."  
Caleb: "Hm, I don't see them, the radar shows she's further in though..."  
Deelin: "She could be in the secret Laboratory, unfortunately I've never been told where it is located..."  
Caleb: "How could you not have been told? You work here don't you?"  
Deelin: "Yes, but I'm not high enough rank, only about three are trusted to go in there.."

Caleb, JM, Boogerman and Commander Video have met a dead end, they do not know where Hawk is being held, if they do not hurry up then time will run out for Hawk, and she'll be stuck with a cock forever!  
Meanwhile, Mario and Khylee talk outside while Mario's men work on the Futastein.

Khylee: "Mario, did you hear the news about my sister..."  
Mario: "I've heard, I'm very disappointed..."  
Khylee: "What, aren't you happy for her?"  
Mario: "No! She's making shitty music and acting like a massive whore!"  
Khylee: "True, but atleast she's making something of her life!"  
Mario: "I guess I'm more proud of her than Number Two."  
Khylee: "She's called Kaylee!"  
Mario: "I know, I'm just stunned at how disloyal she was, I created her, she should do as I say, atleast you have respect for me Khylee."  
Khylee: "Malique told me it's because I don't have the ability to have freewill, I was just a prototype."  
Mario: "He is speaking the truth, however, I like you that way, you're the only one of my creations that I haven't dreaded creating, what have we had, Redneck Irish hybrid and a walking barbie doll!"  
Khylee: "People agree with you Mario, I see many pictures of her being compared to that."  
Mario: "Number Three was a nice girl when I made her, but she had too much exposure to the outside world, she became a swagfag and Kaylee and her broke out to the outside world, both living their separate lives, Kaylee went into obscurity, living a normal life, Nicki became famous after telling everyone her life story, thanks to her I had to relocate and work in private! Everytime I hear the name Nicki Minaj I feel bad because I created that abomination , but Number Four, my Futastien will be fantastic, aren't you looking forward to your new sister Khylee?"  
Khylee: "Yes I am! I hope she's nice!"  
Mario: "She's got some fight in her but she seems nice enough."

While Mario and Khylee were talking, Deelin and the others were searching for the Secret Lab.

Caleb: "We've searched all the cliché places, like behind the bookshelf and under the rug, but still nothing."  
JM: "Here's an idea, the entrance is in another room!"  
Caleb: "Thanks for that, It's totally not like it was super obvious or anything."  
JM: "Woah somebodys butthurt!"  
Commander Video: "How is he butthurt? He doesn't seem offended or anything..."  
JM: "Hm, I guess..."  
Commander Video: "Look, this isn't the time, we need to find Hawk!"  
Deelin: "I'm just trying to think where it could be, I think the Storage Room would be the best place to look!"

Caleb: "You're right, that's another cliché place, but that might just be where it's hiding!"  
Deelin: "Let's go! We don't have time to waste!"

While our heroes look for the entrance to Mario's secret lab, Mario is interrupted by Hector, one of his most respected workers, and Head of Security.

Hector: "Bad news sir! Deelin has switched sides he's helping a little group of faggots find there way to us!"  
Mario: "Well you're the master of dealing with this, you can destroy them all!"

Hector nods and walks away toward his office, getting ready to Counterattack the unwelcome guests!  
Deelin: "Huh that's weird, all the doors are on lockdown... We're now locked in the corridor..."  
Caleb: "That's lame, maybe they caught on that we're here!"  
Deelin: "We do have tight security, so I'd prepare yourself!"

As the Futastein Project starts to take shape, our heroes await whatever Hector has in store for them! Time is of the essence, could this attack kill so much time that they're too late to save Hawk, or could it be fatal and destroy them? Find out in the next action packed episode of Scrotum Ball!


	2. Scrotum Ball - Episode 9

******Scrotum Ball - Episode 9: Hector's Best Fighter**

On the last episode of Scrotum Ball, Shae, formally known as Hawk was being converted into a real life futa by the hands of Mario Gonsalves, JM, Commander Video and Caleb teamed up with Deelin, who was a worker for the Futastein Project and search for Mario's lab so they can rescue Shae, but Mario has other plans, his Head of Security, Hector Navarro is planning his Counterattack on the intruders, can our heroes deal with this interruption and save Shae from becoming a futa? Find out now!

JM: "Wow this is lame, it's been five minutes and there's no way out of this corridor, are they buying time so they can complete the work on Hawk?"  
Deelin: "Most likely."

Then one of the doors unlocks, then opens, Hector steps in with an extremely black guy, with chains around his neck and a big fried chicken leg to beat bitches down with.

Hector: "Meet Cavaughn, your worst nightmare!"  
Cavaughn: "How much KFC will I get for doing this?"  
Hector: "All of the KFC in Limewood!"  
Cavaughn: "Oh shit, you little white bitches are going down!"  
Commander Video: "I'm not white..."  
Deelin: "Neither am I!"  
Hector: "Oh yes, Deelin, I know your contact expired but teaming up with the other faggots is not good, Mario is not pleased."  
Deelin: "This is all wrong! I refuse to allow to this to continue!"  
Hector: "I refuse to allow you to continue, Cavaughn! Destroy that little bitch!"  
Deelin: "Oh god, please no!"  
Caleb: "We have to help him out guys!"  
Hector: "Nope, how about we have some one on ones?"  
Caleb: "But... We'll all lose..."  
Commander Video: "I'm a pro fighter, I doubt I'd loose!"  
Hector: "Mario wants Deelin disposed off first."  
Commander Video: "I'll fight after him then."  
Hector: "Fair enough then, now let's start!"

Deelin looks up to Cavaughn's bright white eyes, that contrast with his blacker than tar skin. Cavaughn looks down at Deelin, who is half asian and not a true nigga like Cavaughn is, Deelin was shaking, and the otheres were too, they were all worried about the strength of Cavaughn.

Cavaughn: "Hey bro, I'll let you hit me first!"  
Deelin: "Alright then..."

Deelin carefully walked up to Cavaughn and pulled his arm back, then gave the strongest punch he could to Cavaughn's stomach.

Cavaughn: "Haha, I feel like that Watermelon I ate today might come back out if you do that again!"  
Cavaughn was joking with Deelin, he didn't seem hurt at all by it, and Deelin was worried.

Cavaughn: "Now, it's my turn for a free punch!"  
Deelin: "Can I dodge?"  
Cavaughn: "Sure, but that's if you're fast enough."

Cavaughn snapped out a punch right to Deelin's face, nobody could believe Deelin fell over on the ground, then he put his hands on his head, and Hector looked at Commander Video and said.

Hector: "Why's Deelin crying?"  
Commander Video: "Cause he just got punched on!"  
Hector: "I ain't even lying!"  
Commander Video: "Yeah he just got punched on!"  
Hector: "Yeah yeah, he was standing in the way so Cavaughn got his fist and punched him in face!"

Deelin's face was covered in blood, he was in alot of pain and crawled over to JM.

Cavaughn: "Shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so much."  
Commander Video: "That's it! Now it's my turn!"  
Cavaughn: "Alright bro."

Commander Video stepped forward, and stretched himself, ready to fight.

Commander Video: "I have fighting experience, I think I'm going to win this one."  
Cavaughn: "Don't be overconfident man, I've stolen bikes from the president before, I'm no pushover."  
Commander Video: "Whatever, let's start, and I'll attack first."

Commander Video ran at him and did a slide into Cavaughn's legs, causing him to fall over, Commander Video then started punching his face, Cavaughn's eyes opened and he let of a smirk and licked the blood coming from his cheek caused by the intense flurry of punches from Commander Video. Cavaughn held Commander Video's fist and stood up and pushed his arms behind his back while keeping them straight, Commander Video tried to kick Cavaughn over but he stood on his legs, Commander Video was screaming in agony.

JM: "I don't care about the dumb rules, I'm going to help him! You stay here with Deelin!"  
Caleb: "No don't! It's dangerous bro!"  
JM: "I have to do this."

JM ran behind Cavaughn and jumped up and punched the back of his head, Cavaughn did a backflip which he learned from doing all his bike thievery and living the thug life. Commander Video's head collided with JM's, knocking them both out.

Hector: "Holy shit, that was a really intense fight!"

JM, Commander Video and Deelin were all unable to fight, the only person left was Caleb.

Hector: "Now there's only one of them left!"  
Cavaughn: "Why did they have to be so weak? I wanted some fun!"  
Hector: "I'm sure Mario will allow you to have fun with the Futa for the great job you've done, but it's not over yet, we still have one more faggot to finnish off."  
Caleb: "I already know I'll lose so what's the point..."  
Cavaughn: "But then I have to fun, please man don't be selfish!"  
Hector: "Hey, I really don't think you have a say in the matter, you're in no position to disobey."  
Caleb: "Fine, I'll fight but I don't think this'll be very fun for this Cavaughn guy."  
Cavaughn: "Don't worry, I'll just play around with you and not finish you off!"

Caleb was seriously worried, after witnessing all his friends being crushed effortlessly by Cavaughn, he was intimidated by him, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Caleb: "You make the first move."  
Hector: "Haha, I think he's too scared to do anything!"  
Caleb: "No... I'm just being polite."

Caleb was trying to buy time, but he was only prolonging the inevitable, Cavaughn slowly approached, looking happy while cracking his knuckles.

Hector: "Alright, this is getting boring, destroy him now Cavaughn!"  
Cavaughn: "Okay!"

Cavaughn did his fast punch again, but after watching his fight with Deelin, Caleb anticipated it and ducked down, he then uppercut into his face, it sounded painful, there was a click, Caleb was cautious and dashed back out of range of Cavaughn.

Hector: "Nice cheapshot man, but it'll be the last time you can touch my ultimate guard!"

Cavaughn pushed his head down and it clicked back, he then swung his head from side to side and to loosen his neck again, then he locked on to Caleb and dashed at him. Caleb ran to the side but he could not outrun the outraged KFC fanboy who did a direct punch to his mouth.

Caleb: "Oww! Fuck, you made my mouth bleed!"  
Cavaughn: "I'll ease the pain in your mouth, with a kick to the balls!"

Before Cavaughn could get ready to attack, one of the doors was kicked down! Hector and Cavaughn were confused, if it was a staff member they'd use their key. Then an arrow came out and it hit Hector in the leg.

Hector: "Oww! What the fuck was that!"

A girl with long, red hair stepped into the room, with a bow, she was wearing tight leather clothes, similar to what Shae was wearing, but she had alot more armor and an arrow pouch on her back. Who is this mysterious newcomer and can she really help Caleb and the others from the grasp of Cavaughn? Find out in the next exciting episode of Scrotum Ball!


	3. Scrotum Ball - Episode 10

** Scrotum Ball - Episode 10: The Horror of a Giant Head **

On the last episode of Scrotum Ball, our heroes got completely destroyed by a nigga called Cavaughn, just as the last remaining person was about to be attacked, a mysterious red head appeared and shot Hector in the leg with an arrow.

Cavaughn: "What happened?"  
Hector: "FUCK! Cavaughn, I want you to punish this bitch."  
Cavaughn: "Oh yes, she will be punished!"  
Red Haired Girl: "Ha, that's lovely, however I have more important things to do, just tell me, where is Mario?"  
Hector: "Nobody ignores OUR threats!"  
Red Haired Girl: "I could just shoot you both in the head…"  
Cavaughn: "Please don't… I'm only doing this job because Mario promised me infinite KFC!"  
Hector: "You're such a pussy, Cavaughn, disloyal to future president Mario!"  
Red Haired Girl: "Think about who's in control right now… I could kill anyone right now if I wanted too."  
Hector: "I'm standing my ground."

The mysterious youth pulled an arrow from her pouch and and aimed for Hector's head.

Red Haired Girl: "Are you sure you want to be this stubborn, you're just going to end up dead!"  
Hector: "I'd rather die than betray my master!"  
Red Haired Girl: "That's chill."

She shoots Hector threw the eye, Hector fell onto the ground in pain, screaming in agony as the Red Haired Girl approached him.

Red Haired Girl: "I'm so sorry, friend."  
Hector: "I… hate you, stupid bitch."  
Red Haired Girl: "Gee, that rudeness was so unswaggy of you."

She pulls out a knife from her pouch and puts it next to Hector's neck, then quickly slices it across.

Cavaughn: "Hector…."  
Red Haired Girl: "I'm sorry… but he was in pain."  
Caleb: "Damn, you saved me!"  
Red Haired Girl: "That's not important, I'm here too warn you that Merasmus is on his way to give everyone a Giant Head!"  
Caleb: "Huh?"  
Red Haired Girl: "Basicly, Merasmus appears whenever a Futa is created and curses everyone with a Giant Head, or even… a bomb head…"  
Caleb: "Wait, which head are you talking about?"  
Red Haired Girl: "It's related to futa's, work it out yourself!"  
Caleb: "So can I help?"  
Red Haired Girl: "If you wish to leave everyone behind then yes, we don't have time to wait for them to wake up!"  
Cavaughn: "I'll stay here and look after them, I feel bad."  
Red Haired Girl: "Please stick to your word, I don't wish these people to be harmed."  
The Red Haired Girl and Caleb walk away, in hopes of finding Hawk.

Mario: "Shit, Hector was killed? What the ass is going on!"  
Dr. Lovence: "I'm not sure sir, I will deal with these intruders myself!"  
Mario: "No, I want you to stay with me, too see the girl of my dreams alongside me!"  
Dr, Lovence: "Okay then sir."

Mario walks toward the door too where the Futastein is being constructed, he turns around and beckons his associate to accompany him.

Mario: "IS SHE READY YET!"  
Dr. Lovence: "Not quite, give it a few minutes…"  
Mario: "I want to see it! I'm getting horny thinking about it!"  
Dr, Lovence: "Calm down there sir."  
Mario: "I'm just so… horny!"

Meanwhile, back at the apartment Megan and Waluigi were left at, there was some interesting stuff going on.

Megan: "Holy shit Waluigi, your nose feels so good in my pussy!"  
Waluigi: "I haven't even got my dick in there yet!"  
Megan: "Oh but your nose is sexy! I love how your mustache tickles!"  
Waluigi: "My pubes are just as amazing!"  
Megan: "Alright, you win, fuck me in the pussy then!"  
Waluigi: "Wahaha! Do you have a condom anywhere?"  
Megan: "I always have a condom!"  
Waluigi: "Then let's do it!"  
Megan: "Oh yes Waluigi Senpai! I want that cock in my pussy!"

Megan put the condom in her mouth, the Waluigi pushed her head onto his head, the Condom slipped on, she licked his cock then rolled on her back, Waluigi pulled up her shirt and took it off, he then slid his erect penis into Megan's Vagina and started thrusting!

Megan: "Aww yeah! Fuck me harder Waluigi!"  
Waluigi: "Wahaha! Oh I will!"  
Merasmus: "GIANT HEAD!"  
Megan: "OWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Merasmus had came in while Megan and Waluigi were fucking, and cursed Waluigi with a giant head! This tore open  
Megans Vagina and there was blood all over the bed sheets.

Merasmus: "Goodbye fool's Merasmus is leaving now!"  
Waluigi: "Why is my dickhead, so huge?"

It was a tragic night for Waluigi and Megan, this truly showcases the horror of having a giant head! Meanwhile Mario and Dr. Lovence waiting is over, the Futastein was complete!

Mario: "YES! FINALLY! FUTA SHAE IS MINE!"  
Dr. Lovence: "Beautiful!"  
Shae: "What have you done to me?"

Shae looks down too see her cock, as she see's it erect she starts to cry, scared and confused as to what happened to her Vagina.

Mario: "Don't cry my love, or maybe those tears and too hydrate my cock!"  
Shae: "Who's… dick is this!"  
Mario: "It belongs to a pretty hot guy called Daniel."  
Shae: "You should maybe give it back…"  
Mario: "Fuck no, dicks on chicks master race!"  
Shae: "I WANT MY PUSSY BACK!"  
Mario: "Fuck me sixty-nine times and maybe I will give it back!"  
Shae: "Oh wow, a sixty-nine joke, funny."  
Mario: "I'm just trying to make you horny, my love!"  
Shae: "Well shitty jokes aren't a turn on."  
Dr. Lovence: "Sir, should we send Mecha Boogerman on the intruders?"  
Maio: "Yes, nobody will interrupt my time with my Shae!"

Dr. Lovence walked away into his secret lab and left Mario alone with Shae, meanwhile Caleb the the Red Haired Girl approach the Futanari fanboy and his Futa.

Caleb: "So, what is your name?"  
Rachel: "I'm called Rachel, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret I just didn't have a need to tell you guys."  
Caleb: "Okay, and how do you know about Merasmus?"  
Rachel: "I've been studying Merasmus for awhile, and all my calculations tell me here is where he will come, news reports of people getting giant heads have been all over the radio, he is punishing Limewood for creating a real life Futa!"  
Caleb: "So why don't we confront Merasmus head on?"  
Rachel: "He is a wizard, he can teleport around, and this is also how we're going to save your friend, but you'll see in time, Caleb."  
Caleb: "Hm okay then…"

As Rachel and Caleb approach, so does the evil wizard Merasmus! Hopefully none of our heroes are affected by the head enlargement curse, or even worse, get a bomb head! And will Shae ever have a vagina again? Find it next time on Scrotum Ball!


End file.
